


Baxters here now yay

by WafflesOfMars



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Husk is a fuccckin owl, No shipping, Other, alastor is a mentor, blu boi is best boi, blueberry pimp makes an entrance, crymini has nothing in this, im sleep deprived s send help, niffty is just there, this is for fun, this might be chaotic i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesOfMars/pseuds/WafflesOfMars
Summary: Baxter is new at the happy hotel and alastor takes a liking to him (not like that you sick pervs) and blu boi is an apprentice now and vaggie is the only responcibe oneCan you tell ive not planned this and im sleep deprived
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you dont like this fine i just want sleep   
Dont mind spelling mistakes

Baxter walked up to the front desk with a large bag of chemicals and a box of flasks and test tubes in a wagon  
"H-hey sir" he said   
"HHHHH what kid"  
"I would like to chek in" said the pebis boi  
"K"  
Back street boys walked into his lab and put his stuff away  
Red boy snuck up behind him  
"HELLO I SEE YOUVE FOUND THE LABRATORY" alstore said on a booming voice  
"AH SHI-" back streets back accidently spilled acid on the shoe of asss store   
Alistore: *picture of obama looking smug*  
"Shit sorry" said blue berry pancake   
"NO ITS FINE MY AQUATIC FELLOW" al gore said patting fush boios back   
"I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE YOU ON A TOUR OF THIS FINE ESTABLISHMENT, ASSUMING THAT YOU HAVENT" boomed out of ali a  
"No i dont think that i have" 

They walk for about 3 hours round the whole thing and alistorm stiopprd and asid "HEY ID LIKE TO SEE YOUR LABRUTORE" 

End of chapter


	2. Part 2: genocide route w/ chainsaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baxter is an apprentice to a list actor   
Now and vaggie do not likey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys seem to like me not sleeping and writing garbage so here you go

Chpt 2: genocide route w/ chainsaws 

Baxter was hesitant to show a store around his labrador   
"Im not so sure about this alisor" said bebsi man  
"NO NEED TO WORRY MY FINE FELLOW" spoketh red boio  
Vaggi walked in and saw this convo  
"DONT FUCCCIN- AHHHHGH" west virginia ran over there and smacked the shit out of homicidal elmo   
"DONT TALK TO THE FISH"   
She yelled   
"Oh i wont do anything " red man group said "im just training this here blue aquarium how to do things" said strawberry mainiac  
"Ive been here longer than you tho" said the fish boi

Vag walked slowly backward and ran as al gore twistered his beck and theretened her "DONT TRY AND MAKE ME oh-cake "   
Carls jr saw what was happening and grabbed a lemon cake and put it down they all walked twards it slowely


End file.
